Why Do I Love You?
by Shadow Darkholme
Summary: Songfic about Dorian and Mina and the way they feel about each other. Told from Mina's POV, please R&R!


Hello all! My muse once again hit me to create another fic while in between chapters of After the Flames. By the way, chapter 2 is up on it, so go read it after you've read this ok? I was listening to music when the inspiration for this fic hit me. The song is "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace. It sounds really angry, but it's only semi-angry lol. Anyway, I'll shut up now and let you read the story. Oh BTW:  I'm glad ya'll liked Pyrophobia, thank you to all who reviewed it! Song lyrics are in italics.

DISCLAIMER: I own nada. LXG belongs to Alan Moore and all the characters belong to the people who created them. The song belongs to Three Days Grace.

***********************************************************************************************************************

            When I found out from "M" that you were the next member of the League that we had to pick up, I was overwhelmed with a thousand emotions. Love, hate, fear, excitement, joy, pain; these don't even begin to scratch at the surface of my true inner turmoil. 

(_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get…)_

            I can still remember the feeling of your arms around me. I can still hear you whispered confessions of love. Was any of it true? I doubt it, but it's always nice to dream. But in truth you were always in love with only yourself. You were so perfect, and yet you had so many flaws. You were beautiful, yet ugly; loving yet spiteful. I don't know how you did it, but you always managed to throw a veil of lies over my senses; even my very intuitions.

            (_But I haven't missed you yet.)_

            Today's the day that we will finally be reunited again. I doubt it will be a pleasant meeting; you have no idea that we are coming and I'm not sure we should ever cross paths again. Perhaps our last parting was meant to be our last. Too bad I don't believe in fate.

            I've been so busy musing that I didn't even realize that we are at the London Ports now. In a short while we will be at your house. Why someone as rich and vain as you would live in such a dump as this, I'll never understand.

            _(Every roommate kept awake_

_            By every sigh and scream we make_

_            All the feelings that I get…)_

            Here we are, finally standing outside your door. For some strange reason, your house makes all the shadows and dark alleyways around it look like light-filled paths to Heaven. I don't know why, but everything about your house seems dark and foreboding. Even cutthroats cross to the other side of the street when passing your house. What have you been doing Dorian, to make everything connected with you seem evil and sinister?

            _(But I haven't missed you yet._

_            Only when I stop to think about it…)_

You're still the same arrogant man you always were. And it seems as if you do in fact still remember me. I suppose I shouldn't be too amazed, you are immortal; you undoubtedly have an excellent memory. You still have the same flirtatious yet snide tone of voice that you used to. Is that lust I see in your eyes? Hmm…perhaps you haven't completely given up your feelings about me either. 

            Inside your house is just as dark and uninviting as your soul. I may have once loved you, but even then I knew you were evil enough to be the Devil's apprentice. You always had a taste for the cruel and twisted; it seems as if you still do.

            _(I hate everything about you_

_            Why do I love you?_

_            I hate everything about you_

_            Why do I love you?)_

You finally agreed to join us, but only after the young, cocky American did. If I didn't know better, I would have said you were jealous. One thing my woman's intuition can't shake is the fact that you were so calm during the attack. It's not like you to get nervous, but I would have thought that you would at least be mildly annoyed at the intrusion. I would say that you knew the Fantom, but no. Not even you could be that traitorous.

            _(Every time we lie awake_

_            After every hit we take_

_            All the feelings that I get…)_

That Hyde is quite the brute isn't he? Why do I see the same loathing hatred in his eyes that I find in yours? The two of you even enjoy the same sport; tormenting the poor, twitchy doctor. You call him weak, but he hasn't succumbed to insulting others simply because he's bored. I believe that if given the chance and the time, you and Hyde could become very good friends. If either of you even know what friendship is.

            _(But I haven't missed you yet._

_            Only when I stop to think about it…)_

I try everything in my power to hate you. Maybe when I finally do the pain that stabs continuously through my heart will stop. Unfortunately no matter what I try works. Every time we pass in the hallway, my heart jumps up to my throat and my mind goes blank. Curse you Dorian Gray; you still have an unbreakable hold on me. It is a hold that I doubt you will relinquish.

            _(I hate everything about you_

_            Why do I love you?_

_            I hate everything about you_

_            Why do I love you?)_

You came to my chambers last night. You talked about why you were helping the League; helping the "weaklings" you refused to call humans. You always thought you were better than everyone else, even when you were normal yourself. I suppose that's why it surprised me so much when you said you would help us.

            You told me of your painting. I don't recall seeing it with you or at your house. That must be the true reason you are with us. "M" promised you your portrait in return for your services. I know you would never help us merely to "undo the flaws of your character."

            _(Only when I stop to think about you_

_            I know,_

_            Only when you stop to think about me_

_            Do you know…)_

That was when you kissed me. In that one singular moment, my entire resolve, my entire façade was destroyed. I didn't realize how much I longed for you until that moment. You must have felt the same way; there was such passion, such desire in that kiss. It lasted only a few moments, yet to me it was an eternity. An eternity in which every idea, every feeling I had had since you left was flipped upside down. The ground was removed from beneath my feet and I fell for what seemed like forever in a state of bliss. But all good things must come to an end.

            _(You hate_

_            I hate_

_            You hate_

_            I love you!)_

At first we all believed Skinner was the traitor. Why not? It was a perfectly logical conclusion; after all he was a thief and an invisible one at that. Besides, he admitted himself that he was only in it for the cure to his condition. You picked the perfect scapegoat Dorian. You had the perfect plan. If only you were more careful in your execution of it. You should never underestimate your enemies, my love. That is one of the most crucial rules that a traitor should follow.

            _(I hate _

_            You hate_

_            I hate _

_            You love me!)_

Here we meet for the final time, darling. Are you surprised to see me? Oh, I can tell you are. Ah, so quick to put your smug guise back on. That is one thing I must admire you for; you never have to show what you're truly thinking. This is it, the final battle for my heart. I will win it back from you; I will not leave without it.

            We slash, strike, claw, and lunge at each other until all the moves blend into an exotic dance. We are both demons in the strongest sense, and any who would glance at us now would never doubt the claim. I have a feeling your master is watching; waiting to see if his apprentice is truly the monster he claims to be. 

            As you finally distract me enough to finally plunge the sword through my stomach, I see you smile. Yet, even as I hear you snide remark, I can see a faint glimmer of regret in your eyes. Could it be that you truly did have feelings for me?

            _(You hate everything about me_

_            So why do you love me?)_

You never expected me to get up again, let alone for me to run you through with your own sword. As you were stuck to the wall, I began to uncover your picture. Now I wonder why you didn't close your eyes when I showed it to you. Perhaps you wanted a final end to this cruel existence. Who can say? After all, dead men tell no tales. Good night my love, my hate. May flights of devils wing you to your rest.

            _(I hate everything about you_

_            So why do I love you?)_

***********************************************************************************************************

Well, how was it? The very last line was from Interview With The Vampire, Claudia said it to Lestat. I always thought it was so great; I just had to use it. Oh and all of you Oscar Wilde fanatics out there, if you're gonna be rude, don't even bother to review. I haven't read the book, so the only Dorian I know is the LXG one, sorry. Anywho, please review ^_^  


End file.
